camplazlofandomcom-20200215-history
Patsy Smiles
General Patsy is a cute peppy mongoose from Acorn Flats. She is voiced by Jodi Benson, who is well known for voicing Princess Ariel from The Little Mermaid series and Kingdom Hearts series, and Helen of Troy from Disney's Hercules. Personality Patsy is a perky, adventurous Squirrel Scout whose friends are Nina, Gretchen, Almondine and Amber. She occasionally gets along with the bean scouts, such as helping them hunt a snake, but can also find them annoying. Her love for Lazlo is a running gag throughout the series. Patsy also enjoys reading scary stories to her friends. Patsy can be considered the ringleader of the Squirrel Scouts. Most of the time, Patsy is the instigator of the girls antics, and the other girls willingly follow her lead. In It's No Picnic, she argues with Bean Scouts about muddle. In Marshmallow Jones, she roasts marshmallows with her friends. She observes Bean Scouts in Beans Are From Mars. In Dosey Doe, she meets Lazlo in Camp Kidney's Mess Hall. In Snake Eyes, Patsy is a snake hunter. In Miss Fru Fru she searches on encyclopedia what is "fru fru". In Love Sick, she helps Nina, Gretchen, Almondine and Honey win a tug of war against the Bean Scouts. In I've Never Bean In a Sub, she eats a grilled cheese sandwich and works as a cashier for the Squirrel Scouts' cookie business. In Snow Beans, Patsy joins in singing on the bus trip and she was afraid when Lazlo along with Lumpus was gone, for her fears are when Lazlo disappears. However, Patsy will go to any lengths to protect Lazlo, such as beating up all the other campers (including Lazlo himself) to prevent her father from finding out her crush. Patsy has bright pink hair. She wears a Acorn Flats' uniform with an scarlet vest, dark blue shirt and skirt, dark blue beret, and dark brown shoes. Trivia * Patsy is voiced by Jodi Benson, who was very well known for voicing Ariel from Disney's The Little Mermaid. * In Valentine's Day, it is revealed that Hoo-Ha is somehow her father (even though they are different species) * In Cheese Orbs, Patsy reveals that she is allergic to cheese and get hives when eating it. * In Step Clam, Patsy says that she has a younger brother who once swallowed a garden hose. * In Spacemates, it is revealed that Patsy and Lazlo are soulmates, meaning that they will be together in the future forever. Appearances *Beans Are from Mars *It's No Picnic *Marshmallow Jones *Dosey Doe *Squirrel Seats *Snake Eyes *Miss Fru Fru *Love Sick *I've Never Bean In a Sub *Snow Beans *Spacemates * Valentine's Day *Hello Summer, Goodbye Camp * Cheese Orbs * Step Clam Relationships Lazlo Throughout the show it is revealed that she has a deep affection for him. She tries to be cool in front of the girls as in some episodes she will say romantic stuff about him and then say something rude about him. In Snake Eyes, she only wants to talk to him and tries to impress him by lying about knowing many types of martial arts. She also gave him a Valentines Day card; when her dad, Commander Hoo-Ha, saw the card, he thought it was from Lazlo but admitted that she gave it to him. She's also good at beating people up, even Lazlo. It is revealed that Patsy and Lazlo are soulmates, meaning that they will be together in the future forever. Raj They don't actually talk mostly in the series. It is shown that Raj is afraid of her at times, but they are likely friends. Gretchen They are bunk mates and friends. Gretchen often makes fun of Patsy's love for Lazlo. In Beans Are from Mars, she says "and I bet his kisses (Lazlo) send you into orbit" right before Patsy throws ice cream in her face. Nina Neckerly Patsy and Nina are always seen together in some episodes with Gretchen. Patsy would even eat a lot of cheese (in which she is allergic to) to make Nina her friend again in Cheese Orbs. Commander Hoo-Ha Commander Hoo-Ha is her father and he's very protective of her. Gallery Category:Supporting charaters Category:Females Category:Squirrel Scouts Category:Cabin Leader Scouts Category:Characters